Pyro
by Xx SadoMasochist xX
Summary: Implied Albus Severus/ Scorpius. Next-gen fic. Albus is mulling over something while high. Rated T for drugs.


**Pyro**

Hazy emerald eyes focused on the smoke rising from a small pile of dead leaves burning behind Hagrid's abandoned cabin. A delighted laugh rang out, echoing across the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and creeping amongst the grounds of Hogwarts. "It's so pretty," murmured the voice that had rang in silver bell laughter moments before. "It's the only thing that I have left."

The emerald eyes slipped shut as a puff was pulled from an expertly rolled joint. No one expected this from the son of a savior, and the owner of those red-rimmed hazel pools knew it as well as any other. A hand ran through garnet-tinted hair, a sob constricting a pale throat and eyeliner-rimmed puffy, hazel eyes stared into the depths of the forest. Ripped black Muggle-made jeans almost as tight as the skin adorned two lanky legs. A fitted novelty tee with a Muggle band, Iron Maiden's, logo zombie Eddie stared through the black cloying smoke. 

"Mmh," the boy sighed, feeling as disjointed as the wisps in front of his moonbeam face, "I wish Scorp were here..."

The mention of the boy's friend made the sob come loose, and he quickly disguised it with another puff at the cannabis. "Who needs him, anyway?"

The boy blinked, refraining from rubbing at the itching eyeliner rimmed eyes. He refused to wear his school robes after classes, which was tolerated only because he was a Potter- Only because he was named after two of the headmasters. Albus Severus. He was so unlike his father it was almost scary, and his Aunt Hermione had even given up speaking to the boy. No one knew why he was so troubled.

No one, that is, except for Scorpius Draconis Malfoy. Scorp knew what it was like to have a famous father, being a son of a former Death Eater. They had a row in the Slytherin Common room earlier and Albus had run off with his joints and his lighter. Albus had an obsession with fire- loved to manipulate it, bend it, and shape it in any way. It was the only beauty, in his mind, that he could not destroy but rather destroyed himself. Scorpius was another story.

Albus fancied Scorp, adored him. His hot-headed nature and short fuse seemed to cool and lengthen around the bespectacled, blonde boy. But even the Death Eater's son had problems from time to time, where he would act more like Albus than Albus would like to acknowledge. The tall 15-year old sighed, leaning against Hagrid's hut and pointing his wand at the now smoldering pile of dead leaves. "_Incendio._"

The boy let a half-hearted smirk drift lightly across his face as the pile burst into flame again. He almost wished he could be that flame, be that beauty which destroys itself, mindlessly consuming until it has nothing left to eat. "Boo."

The unfocused hazel eyes caught sight of Scorpius in a pair of skinnies and a Beatles shirt, thin wire-framed glasses magnifying the grey orbs slightly. Albus looked back down at the small fire between his legs. He sighed, taking another puff at the joint. "So…"

Scorp sat next to his friend awkwardly, looking at the puffiness and the hint of redness behind the black eyeliner. "Ally, how much did you smoke?"

"Four joints."

Scorp sighed, muttering a spell that instantly put out the flame still burning on. "Four? Ally…"

Albus looked up to his friend, hurt in his eyes. "What? Tell me off then. Bollocks if you haven't smoked that much before, Scorp."

Scorp's hard look softened and he whispered, surprisingly gentle, "I'm worried, Ally. I don't know if you realize it or not but… Actually, forget it. Hand it over."

Albus's watery eyes looked at his friend, before hesitantly handing over the joint. Long, tapered fingers held it before thin, rose-tinted lips supported it and Scorp took a long drag. "Please, hear me out."

The dreadfully Americanized slang came from the lips of the slightly taller blonde boy, a small cough erupting afterwards. "I was a git before, I'm sorry. But you… You haven't been talking to me anymore. We used to tell each other everything. Even down to the point where you told me you fancied me. Is it anything to do with that?"

Albus stayed silent, thinking. His lips then betrayed him, forcing the sentences from his mouth. "You see the flame you put out?"

Scorpius nodded, afraid to speak in case it hindered his friend from saying what was on his mind. "It's ever changing, ever morphing. Never the same, yet always beautiful. It destroys everything it sees yet destroys itself, going and going until no one is left to feed off of- until everything is reduced to soft, smoldering white ash. I seem to be destroying everything in my path lately, but I'm not beautiful or dying. I just take, no one benefits. Most of all, I take from you. And… I love you enough to where I'd rather not be near you then reduce you to that ash."

Scorpius smiled softly, looking into the eyes of his friend. "If you destroy me, who ever said I didn't want it?"

To confirm it, Scorpius leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the other's red lips.

_A/N: I dunno if I'll continue this. It's pretty much a one shot. I like how it came out and I'd appreciate R and R._


End file.
